


Strongest Together

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: The wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West has brought everyone together. However, things get messy, when evil visitors from Earth-X crash the wedding, forcing Team Arrow, Birds of Prey and Justice League band together against an entire world of their evil counterparts as the mightiest heroes of Earth-1 clash against the deadliest villains of Earth-X.THE DAR(H)K WAR saga version of Crisis on Earth-X





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Barry and Iris brings everyone together but also, gets attention of some uninvited guests, who are going to prepare to crash the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> So, here we are at another sequel to THE DAR(H)K WAR saga, set up in Crisis on Earth-X. I originally considered writing it after I finished League of Shadows but then the new semester came and I wasn't in mood to write too many stories to exhaust myself. However, it is nearing an end and I thought I may as well get it started and I have decided that every year, I am going to write a sequel to THE DAR(H)K WAR saga, covering Arrowverse crossover, so you can expect that during or after Christmas, I will write the next crossover with Batwoman that will be the next season.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Earth-X_ **

Thunder roared in the sky above the city, where on buildings were hanging red flags with swastikas and blimps flied above as elsewhere, guards outside a warehouse were talking to a man in a lab coat.

"Hey, doc, you really think you can make that thing work?"

"We need to make it work if we're gonna bring hope back to this darkened world." The doctor replied. But then, as he was about to drink from his mug of coffee, a black arrow flied through the air, shattering the mug in the doctor's hand and piercing his chest as he fell down and then more guards were shot down by black arrows as a man in black hooded suit with red piping, a swastika symbol on his upper arm wearing a black mask with red lenses engaged the guards and taking them down ruthlessly.

As he neared the compound, he stopped as he noticed someone was behind him. " _You're the best they could send?_ " He asked in a distorted voice.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." The man in metal armor replied as Dark Arrow spun around and fired but the armored man used his shield to block the arrow. The armored man cracked his neck before engaging the archer. The archer kicked, punched and spun around but the armored man kept on blocking with his shield and counterattack, when suddenly, he was shot down from behind by a man in metal armor, a cape and a bat shaped mask, with two pistols in his hands as he neared the man with a shield and looked at the symbol on his shield as he kicked the helmet off to reveal the face of James Olsen before the archer stepped on his chest.

"There are more like me." James coughed out. "And one day they will free this world."

" _That day may come but you won't be here to see it._ " The archer said.

" _That flag died a long time ago._ " The man in bat suit added.

"Well, it still means something." James murmured.

" _Yeah. It's a bullseye._ " Dark Arrow notched an arrow and fired, executing James. " _Is the weapon ready?_ " He turned to the man in bat mask.

" _Soon._ " The man nodded.

" _Excellent, Knight. Prepare our men. The assault is coming._ "

* * *

**_Central City, Earth-1_ **

The Flash was circling around King Shark as Iris called out. " _Barry, we have a major problem._ "

"Yeah, fighting it right now." Barry snapped.

" _No, no, it's about our wedding._ " Iris corrected

"This is not the best time!" The Flash groaned as King Shark grabbed him and threw him, sending him flying through several windows. The Flash got up and rushed at King Shark from behind, knocking him to the ground by hitting him in the head.

" _Well, the caterers need a final count tomorrow morning and not everyone has RSVP'd yet._ " Iris pointed out.

"Who hasn't RSPV'd?" The Flash scowled.

* * *

**_Philadelphia_ **

" _B.C., I actually forgot to tell you something._ " Batgirl called out as Black Canary, Huntress and Katana were fighting a group of mercenaries on a ship and one of them was holding Black Canary in chokehold.

"Don't tell me… they… planted another… bomb here…" Black Canary groaned as she slammed the mercenary to the wall and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

" _Well… no… it's about Barry's and Iris's wedding. Hank and Sara have already RSVP'd and called me if they should prepare some dresses for us._ " Batgirl said and Huntress shot one of the thugs down.

"Is Dick coming?" She asked.

" _Yeah._ " Batgirl said.

"Then RSVP us." Huntress smirked as she dodged an attack of another thug, while Katana kicked the man in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

Henry was preparing his suit, while Sara whistled from behind. "Wow. You look better than at Laurel's and Ollie's wedding."

He turned around to admire Sara's suit. "Where's your dress?"

"After the dinner." Sara promised and Henry nodded.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." He neared her as they kissed. "BTW, Bruce and Selina are coming too."

"And I called Mick and the others." Sara smiled. Henry then went downstairs as Sara smiled before she noticed a small box on the drawer and curiosity got the better out of her as she looked inside and saw a diamond ring as she gapped….

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Oliver used Wells' transmogrification device to change his face as Laurel smiled. "How do I look?"

"No one would guess it was Oliver Queen." Laurel in her dress smirked as they put Ashley in a crib.

"I hope Samantha and William will be there too."

* * *

Elsewhere, a woman with long blonde hair was in an office at the computer working before someone tapped at her desk and she looked up and gapped.

"Roy." She smiled as Roy chuckled. "Is everything OK?"

"Are you coming to Barry's and Iris's wedding?" Rachel tensed before turning away from him. "It's been two months. I know it must have been hard but you can't bury yourself into work to smother the grief. Live a little. We'll all be there for each other."

"Roy, I…" She hesitated.

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself forever. Remember?" Roy pointed out as she sighed.

"OK. I'll just pick my dress." She nodded, giving in.

* * *

**_Later, Central City_ **

Iris, Caitlin, Laurel, Kara, Thea, Samantha, Nicole, Helena and Barbara were enjoying their spa day in a salon as Tatsu was looking over Ashley in a crib.

"Iris, you are glowing." Laurel said, handing her the glass of champagne.

"Wait, it's pregnant women who glow, brides blush." Caitlin corrected.

"Right." Iris smiled. "Blushing brides I can do, the other one, not just yet."

"Ladies' day, my, I've forgotten how much fun it is." Nicole laughed.

"Yeah, last time we did that was back at college." Barbara smiled.

* * *

"You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten." Barry said as the tailor was helping him with his suit.

"You could always speed-read it." Oliver said as he and Bruce came out from the changing area.

"No, no one would understand me." Barry protested. "I don't know what to do, guys. I need help."

"Barry, when you're up there and you look into her eyes, the words will come." Bruce assured him.

"And if they don't, the look in your face will tell her everything that she needs to know." Oliver finished. "That's how it happened with me and Laurel. By the way, you clean up nice, my friend."

"Thanks. Yeah. I needed that." Barry chuckled. "You two too, guys."

"I hope it will end up for you as well as it did for me and Laurel." Oliver smiled.

"And what about you and Selina?" Barry turned to Bruce. "Ever since the League of Shadows, have you…"

"Maybe." Bruce said. "But we're… a lot's going on right now. You're lucky to have that luxury, Barry."

* * *

**_Earth-X_ **

Dark Arrow stepped up on the platform as behind him was rolled down on the wall the Nazi flag before he saluted to his men. " _Hail victory._ "

"Hail Fuhrer." The soldiers saluted back.

Dark Arrow approached the lackey. "The rebels' technology is impressive. It's a good thing you stopped them when you did." The lackey said as they walked down the compound.

" _Can you make it work?_ "

"Yes. But…" The lackey paused as Dark Arrow whirled on him. "I need time to test it. To make sure they haven't set a trap."

A whooshing sound went off in the air as a blonde woman in black was floating, with a red cape and a mask similar to Dark Arrow's next to him. " _You have one day._ " Overgirl ordered.

" _You heard her._ " Blitz Knight said as he neared them.

" _And if you fail…_ " Deathwing neared his sticks to the lackey as he paled. " _I will break every single bone in your body in ways they will never heal._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new villains here are on suggestion from FanFic-Reader J93. The Blitz Knight is the Earth-X version of Batman and Deathwing is Earth-X version of Nightwing but they are not Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson, you will see.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone prepares for the wedding, soon enough, they need to deal with uninvited wedding crashers as the Nazis from Earth-X prepare for their assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Jitters, Central City, Earth-1_ **

Everyone was having fun in Jitters at the rehearsal dinner.

Oliver, Laurel and their daughter were at the table with Thea, Mia, Roy, Samantha and William, Nicole and Riley, smiling, Helena and Dick were dancing together, Bruce and Selina were at another table talking, Mick was feasting on the buffet with no limitations as Cisco stared. "I never pegged you as a wedding guy."

"I never pass up on a free buffet." Mick shrugged. "Or an open bar." He took the bottle of beer from Cisco's hand, much to his dismay before Mick passed by Caitlin, recognizing her. "Sorry, didn't I try and kidnap you once?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't try that again." Caitlin sneered before passing by him.

However, Henry and Sara kept from each other some distance, looking at each other awkwardly as Laurel neared her sister and Oliver and Barbara neared to Henry.

* * *

"You OK?" Laurel asked Sara, with Ashley in her arms. "You and Henry were kind of avoiding each other since you got here."

Sara sighed. "It's not what you think. It's just… I think I might have overreacted a bit today."

"Overreacted  _why_?" Laurel scowled.

* * *

"Is something wrong between you and Sara?" Oliver asked as Henry was drinking his scotch.

Henry sighed. "I don't know. It's just that… I think I messed up."

"What did you do?" Barbara asked.

* * *

**_Earlier, Gotham City_ **

_"Sara?" Henry went upstairs as Sara was staring at the diamond ring in the small box as Henry tensed._

_"Henry, tell me that's not…"_

_"Sara…" Henry raised his hands. "I can ex…"_

_"You wanted to p…" Sara paused, not being able to form the words._

_"I…" Henry sighed. "Well, not now. But I thought that after what we've been through, that someday we might…"_

_"I… I…" Sara was lost for words as she stormed off. "I can't do this right now."_

_"Sara, wait!" Henry pleaded as Sara was pacing out from the house and entered the car._

* * *

**_Present, Jitters, Central City_ **

Oliver sighed. "Oh, come on, Henry…"

"I wasn't planning to purpose to her anytime soon, the ring was just in case. I was trying to explain it to her but I was afraid she might overreact." Henry said quickly. "God…" He groaned.

Barbara held his hand, assuring her best friend. "Come on, Hank. I'm sure she will come around and understand."

Henry sighed. "Yeah. But the question is " _when_ "? It's definitely not gonna be during the wedding."

* * *

"And neither of you have talked about this?" Laurel asked Sara.

"What was there to talk about?" Sara snapped. " _Sorry, Henry, I think you're rushing it a bit and I'm not ready for more. I care about you but this isn't what I want._ " She said sarcastically.

"Couldn't you at least hear him out?" Laurel reasoned.

Sara sighed before turning to Henry, who was talking to Oliver and Barbara. "You're right. But right now's not the best time."

* * *

Barry and Kara were on the upper platform as they smiled at each other.

"This is really nice." Kara chuckled. "Thanks for having us." She said, turning to Alex at the lower level.

"Of course." Barry nodded. "Actually I wanted to ask you a favor." He looked at Alex, who was drinking at the bar. "By the way, your sister seems to be tipping the elbow pretty heavy."

"Oh, that's fine." Kara assured him. "No one can drink Alex under the table. She's just had a rough go of it lately."

"She's not the only one, I'm guessing." Barry noted. "I just noticed you don't have your "plus one" with you."

"Oh, I am pluses zero these days." Kara blushed.

"Sorry. What happened with Mon-El?" Barry inquired.

"What didn't happen?" Kara scoffed, her blushing more intense now. "The end of the world."

"Faced that three times." Barry deadpanned.

"Time travel." Kara continued.

"I've been there, a lot." Barry supplied.

"He's married to someone else." Kara sighed.

"Uh-oh." Barry gapped. "That's… I've got nothing for that. I'm sorry."

"I mean, it's my own fault." Kara said. "I keep forgetting that my life should only be about Supergirl. But then, you know, life keeps finding a way to remind me."

"Look at Oliver and Bruce, they have their loves in their lives, so why not you?" Barry pointed out.

"Barry, it's different for you, guys, you're human." Kara protested.

"And you're what? Other than an alien, I mean…" Barry stammered. "You know."

"Alone." Kara snapped before looking sad, close to tears. "Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, um…" Barry paused as things were about to get awkward. "The last adventure that we had together, I learned about a very cool, new, non-superpower ability that you have."

"Yes…" Kara said, smiling and liking where this was going.

"I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?"

Kara chuckled, nodding. "Of course. I'd be honored."

* * *

Joe clinked his glass of champagne, calling everyone out. "Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink?" Everyone converged, holding glasses of champagne, save for Riley and Mia. "Alright, so the old man has a few words to say. What can I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to these two. And then Wally comes along and… Then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love… You see two people who love like that and you want it, too." He finished emotionally as his girlfriend Cecille stepped up.

"Oh, I'm in this speech." She laughed.

"Yes, you are." Joe chuckled before raising his glass. "Barry, Iris, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have. I love you, guys." He sniffled, not being able to hold back his tears any longer. "To Barry and Iris."

"To Barry and Iris." Everyone toasted.

* * *

**_The following morning_ **

Henry was sleeping on couch in hotel room with Barbara in bedroom as Henry kept on considering if he didn't make a mistake with planning to purpose to Sara one day.

* * *

Dick and Helena were in bed in their rented apartment as Helena woke up and looked for her dress…

* * *

While the rest was either in hotels or rented apartments, Sara, Laurel, Oliver, Kara, Thea, Roy and Ashley were at Joe's as Laurel stared at Kara sleeping, while floating in the air.

"Man, I wish I could sleep like that." Laurel said.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the church, taking their seats as Henry and Sara kept awkwardly looking at each other as Nicole was keeping watch over Laurels' and Oliver's daughter Ashley. Cisco and Oliver were serving as Barry's groomsmen and Laurel and Caitlin served as bridesmaids to Iris.

Thea, Roy, Henry, Sara, Samantha, William, Bruce, Selina, Barbara, Dick, Helena, Tatsu and Rachel were at their seats as Kara went on stage with the band, starting to sing the same song Barry had sung to Iris when he proposed to her.

" _Can't say how the days will unfold,_

_Can't change what the future may hold_

_But, I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it's all flying past_

_But, it's clear now,_

_When you're standing here now_

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you…_ "

"She's amazing." Laurel whispered, glancing towards Kara.

"I wish I had told her to sing at our wedding." Oliver smiled as they were at the altar with Barry while Joe was accompanying Iris down the aisle. Iris handed Caitlin the bouquet as she stepped up next to Barry.

"I wish your parents were here to see this." Joe whispered to Barry.

"They are." Barry smiled.

"Everyone, please, be seated." The priest said as Kara, Joe and Harry sat down. "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…" He cleared his throat. "Because of you, because of all of you." The priest waved his hand at everyone at their seats. "Looking out at their friends and their family…" He ignored Mick, who seemed sleeping. "And seeing the joy on all your faces. Seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together." Oliver glanced towards Laurel, who flushed lightly. "They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

And in that moment, two blue beams shot him down as everyone turned startled as men in black military outfit and black masks with red lenses, holding machine guns stormed in, with Blitz Knight, Dark Arrow and a man, who was wearing Prometheus' suit, in charge and in the air was floating a woman with the same mask.

" _Peace is overrated._ " The woman announced.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Iris groaned.

" _Nazis_?" Oliver scowled as he noticed the soldiers' symbol on their arms.

"I hate Nazis." Barry, Oliver, Kara and Bruce groaned in unison.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Wedding Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fend off the Nazi forces and their villainous counterparts at the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

The Nazis opened fire as Barry and Wally in super-speed caught the bullets before they could hit any guests. Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm as he attacked the Nazis, while Kara took off her glasses and stepped up. "Get everybody out of here!" She ordered.

* * *

"Go, get them out, OK?" Barry ordered to Wally, who sped off as Joe, Roy, Harry, Henry, Mia, Nicole, and Samantha and William were helping evacuate the guests out of the church, while Rachel, with Ashley in her arms tried to accompany Riley and Mia outside before in her way got Prometheus as she paled.

* * *

Laurel, Barbara, Helena, Selina, Sara, Thea and Alex ripped the lower part of their dresses as they engaged the Nazis.

* * *

Cisco and Caitlin were hiding behind the seats as Cisco peeked over. "I think it's time you introduced these guys to your mean roommate."

Caitlin swallowed before her hair turned stark white and eyes turned blue. "Where did she get this outfit?" Killer Frost grumbled as she got up, shooting icicles from her hands as Mick stared at first at her in disbelief before laughing enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm talking about." He got up from the bench and sprayed around with his flamethrower, incinerating the Nazis near him.

* * *

Laurel, Tatsu, Helena, Selina, Barbara, Sara, Thea and Alex were engaging Nazis in close combat as Kara faced Overgirl.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

" _Come find out._ " Overgirl taunted before they flied towards each other and as they collided midair, they flew up through the roof as Overgirl slammed Kara down to the lower rooftop. While Overgirl seemed stronger than Kara, Kara threw a punch to Overgirl's chin, sending her flying in the air as Kara flied towards her.

* * *

Dark Arrow was shooting from the upper balcony with Blitz Knight as Oliver and Bruce took cover and Oliver pulled out his bow.

* * *

As Henry was accompanying Nicole and Riley to the car, he then pulled out his gun, turning back to the church as Nicole widened her eyes.

"You need to get Riley to safety, OK?"

"Why on Earth would you bring a gun to a wedding?!"

"You really asking me that now?!" Henry snapped as he rushed back to the church, where there were sounds of explosion, smashing and gunshots.

"Stop being a hero…" Nicole stopped as Henry was running back inside. "I swear to God, why can't my brother have a normal job?!"

"Mom, we grew up in Gotham, remember?" Riley pointed out as Nicole groaned.

* * *

Rachel was running across the aisle with her head down before she bumped into a man in black outfit and she looked up and paled as she faced Prometheus, frozen in place. Prometheus raised his sword and was about to execute her before Sara knocked him on the ground and helped Rachel on her feet.

"You OK?" Rachel nodded, still in shock though. "You gotta get out of here, go, go!" Sara ordered as Rachel ran out from the church with her head down as Sara, Alex and Thea faced Prometheus.

" _One wedding, three funerals._ " Prometheus goaded.

* * *

Bruce and Dick fought Blitz Knight as the Nazi version of Batman held his own against their combined efforts, blocking their attacks before Blitz Knight pulled out three batarangs in each hand, using them as claws as he held them between his knuckles, attacking Bruce and Dick, who both dodged and Bruce kicked Blitz Knight back.

" _You're getting slow, old man. You're weak. Mercy is what will be your doom._ " Blitz Knight taunted.

* * *

Sara, Alex, Laurel and Tatsu faced Prometheus as Helena, Thea, Selina and Barbara engaged the soldiers.

"Wanna fight?" Sara smirked as she used a golden chandelier on chain as improvised weapon while Laurel was using two pieces of wood as sticks and Tatsu used a nearby metal staff.

Prometheus pulled out his swords and attacked and he was able to hold his own against their combined efforts.

* * *

Firestorm was flying around, shooting down the Nazis as Mick sprayed around with his flamethrower. Cisco used his Vibe powers to take down the Nazis and Killer Frost formed a giant icicle in her hand, slashing her way through the soldiers as Henry burst in, shooting them down with his pistol.

* * *

Dark Arrow was shooting from the balcony as Oliver turned to Cisco. "Cisco, up top! I need a breach!"

Cisco opened a breach for Oliver as Oliver jumped through and landed on the balcony, facing Dark Arrow and fired but Dark Arrow blocked the shot with his bow as they engaged each other but their combat skills were evenly matched.

* * *

Prometheus attacked with his sword and Alex blocked, while she, Sara, Laurel and Tatsu started to furiously throw punches at Prometheus until he was knocked out cold.

* * *

Bruce and Blitz Knight were trading punches and kicks but neither of them was able to deliver a crippling blow before Blitz Knight grabbed Bruce by his throat as Bruce choked.

" _You're holding back, Bruce. Your mercy will be your downfall. That's what I loved about you. You're so predictable._ " Blitz Knight smirked as Bruce scowled before he kicked Blitz Knight back, freeing himself of his hold as he breathed out.

* * *

Oliver and Dark Arrow were fighting each other on the upper balcony, their skills evenly matched before Dark Arrow pinned Oliver to the ledge, his bow pinned to Oliver's throat.

* * *

Outside, Overgirl grabbed Kara and threw her through the window inside the church as Kara hit the floor hard and the impact knocked Cisco down on the floor too as the Nazis neared him but Barry took them down as he rushed at them.

* * *

Kara got up on her feet weakly as Overgirl descended. " _Stay down._ "

Kara seethed, glaring furiously before she whirled around and did a thunderclap as the shockwave stunned Overgirl, knocking her on the floor and windows shattered and everyone was momentarily stunned by the deafening sound. Kara grabbed Overgirl and punched her in the chest, sending her sliding down the aisle floor as Overgirl groaned in pain.

" _No!_ " Dark Arrow yelled as he jumped down from the balcony as Bruce and Blitz Knight kept fighting, while Dark Arrow grabbed Overgirl and put her on his shoulder. " _Knight, fall back! Everybody fall back!_ "

Blitz Knight pinned Bruce to the wall before he heard Dark Arrow's instructions as Blitz Knight laughed. " _Until we meet again, Bruce._ " Blitz Knight let Bruce go as he returned to the Dark Arrow's side, who dropped a small device on the floor and a blinding light shined and as it faded, the Nazis disappeared as everyone looked around at the trashed church.

"Best wedding ever." Mick laughed, excited as Oliver jumped down from above, while he and everyone stared in shock at what just happened.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City_ **

Sara, Jax and Henry, with their guns ready, accompanied cuffed Prometheus down to the Pipeline as the rest was in the lab.

"So, what's the game plan?" Wally asked. "Are we gonna call in the Justice League?"

"It's not that simple." Bruce shook his head. "Hal's away with the Guardians since something happened. Diana needs to take care of Hades' demons in Greece and Arthur's preoccupied with politics in Atlantis. I can try to bring in Victor but it won't be enough people."

"The rest of the Legends are busy in the Stone Age." Jax said.

"Which leaves Barry, us…" Oliver looked at Jax, Laurel, Mia, Helena, Tatsu, Barbara, Dick, Selina and Thea. "Sara, Henry, Caitlin."

"Henry said he'd call for more backup but it's a coin toss if they get here in time." Laurel said. "And I tried contacting another friend of ours. But… they're on the other side of the world, who knows how long before they get here."

"We definitely need to get those we care about as far away as possible." Barry said. "They obviously know who we all are." He turned to Wally with a pleading look.

"No way, man." Wally protested. "I have to help out, come on."

"You're helping by keeping our families safe." Barry said.

"He's right." Joe nodded. "Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe."

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asked Mick as they locked Prometheus up.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret."

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry turned to Kara.

"No. I flew the entire city, there's no trace of them." Kara shook her head.

"Well, clearly they attacked because you were all there." Iris pointed out.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry scowled.

"If the history repeats itself, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Barbara drawled.

"Make America Aryan again." Jax supplied.

"Which it never was." Caitlin pointed out.

"Hashtag " _melting pot_ "." Iris sighed.

"I hate Nazis." Mick growled.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over seventy years ago." Stein pointed out.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry said.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asked.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara said.

"And that caped man, he seemed to know me and Dick too." Bruce added.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex wondered.

"And how was she as strong as you?" Barry supplied.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot." Oliver said as he turned to the monitor, where was Prometheus in his cell in the Pipeline. "You know, I think it's time we got some answers."

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking." Jax said.

"So let's make him talk." Bruce said as Rachel stared in disbelief at the monitor.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City** _

Dark Arrow, Overgirl, Deathwing and Blitz Knight were on the rooftop.

" _The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated._ " Dark Arrow said.

" _Next time she won't be so lucky._ " Overgirl said smugly.

" _And when I see Bruce again, I will put a bullet between his eyes._ " Blitz Knight snarled.

" _Not before I deal with them first._ " Deathwing growled.

" _Patience, brother. They will all pay._ " Blitz Knight assured him.

Then, on the rooftop appeared a red bolt of lightning as they turned around to face a man in yellow suit, who was vibrating. " _What did you do?_ " The speedster demanded as he took off his mask to reveal the face of Harrison Wells. "What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!"

Dark Arrow pressed the button on his mask as it faded away, revealing the face of Oliver Queen. "Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered."

" _Opportunity knocked and we answered._ " The speedster scoffed. "Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus!"

" _Enough, Thawne!_ " Deathwing stepped up.

" _Boys, boys, boys, don't fight._ " Overgirl intervened between them. " _You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes._ " She pressed the button on her mask as it faded away, revealing the face of Kara Danvers. "We will have another chance to achieve victory."

" _She's right._ " Blitz Knight turned off his mask to reveal the face of Jason Todd. "We're just getting started. We will take over their habitat. Every rooftop, every road, every back alley, we will draw them all out of the shadows until they have nowhere left to hide and no one left to hide behind."

" _And once we do…_ " Deathwing turned off his mask, revealing a face of a young man. "We will kill every last one of them. Under one condition. My father, Bruce Wayne belongs to us."

"Very well…" Dark Arrow nodded towards Deathwing and Blitz Knight. "Damien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Earth-X Batman and Nightwing are Jason Todd and Damian Wayne. Their background will be explained later down the story.
> 
> End of Act 1 here. Next chapter, beginning of Act 2.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the invaders is revealed as Oliver, Laurel and Rachel need to face the doppelganger of their former friend as the emotions start to come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Mia, Sara, Barry, Iris, Rachel and Kara were in the pipeline as Prometheus, inside his cell took off his mask and everyone gasped as the assassin revealed his face… the face of Tommy Merlyn as everyone gasped in shock.

Rachel especially was horrified as she covered her mouth. "Oh, my God…"

"It can't be…" Sara murmured.

"Not again…" Laurel whispered.

"How…" Thea gasped.

"Tommy…" Oliver said lowly.

" _Tommy Merlyn_?" Barry asked. "I thought you said he died when Imperial Ring blew up two months ago."

"It's not possible…" Rachel stepped back before running away, tears filling her eyes as her worst fears seemed to have come true. "It can't be…"

"We're gonna need a moment alone." Oliver ordered as Laurel followed Rachel.

* * *

"Wait, I thought that Tommy died when Imperial Ring went down." Caitlin said. "We were all there." She turned to Sara. "We saw him stop Cain, the Four Horsemen and the Beast as the building exploded."

"It's not the first time Tommy came back from the dead after a building fell down on him." Sara sighed. "I can't believe he's back to being Prometheus." She said as her worst fears were dredging up.

"There were too many bodies to find out if Tommy died." Henry reminded. "The real question is, why would Tommy be Prometheus again and trying to kill us? I thought he left that part of his life behind."

"Maybe he was brainwashed again." Bruce tried.

"Or he's a crony." Mick tried.

"An anachronism." Stein corrected.

"That's what I said." Mick said.

"A  _what_?" Sara scowled.

"Lately, we and Rip have been dealing with anachronisms." Stein said. "You haven't been around for a while, Sara, someone's been displacing people and things throughout time."

"OK but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" Iris asked.

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Mick noted.

"Well, Iris has a point though." Alex stepped up. "Why a wedding?"

"If they were out of time, why not target military or law enforcement?" Barbara asked.

"And why would Tommy be working with the Nazis?" Thea whispered. "I can't see how it would make sense."

"Unless it's not an anachronism." Caitlin said.

"Visitors from another Earth?" Barry deduced.

"Whoa, there are more than one?" Jax scowled.

"I'm from Earth-2." Mia said. "And so is Laurel's doppelganger. Black Siren and Dr. Wells."

“And I’m from Earth-38.” Kara added. “There are infinite Earths existing the multiverse, actually.”

"Though I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein muttered.

"I can." Harry said grimly before turning to Mia. "And I'm sure that Zoom and your Malcolm Merlyn might have mentioned it at one point."

Mia turned to Harry, confused before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, my God…"

Harry nodded. "There is one Earth, where Nazis are dominant superpower."

"Earth-X." Mia said. "I remember that Lau… Black Siren and my Dad used to hear stories from Talia and Zoom about that place. No one with enough common sense would  _ever_  go there, since it's literal Hell on Earth."

Harry pulled out series of footages on screen as everyone watched the Nazis on conquest. "It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our Earth. Same history, same timeline, with one crucial and critical difference."

"So, let me hypothesize." Stein said, already suspecting how Nazis came to rule the entire world. "The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did and they were more than happy to use it."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "The Nazis won the war and New York, London, Paris, Moscow, all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994."

"And now they want to rule another Earth in addition." Bruce sighed.

"Oh, my God…" Mia murmured.

"This is so sick…" Helena groaned.

"We have to find them." Kara insisted. "I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?"

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Alex agreed.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building… and Rory." He turned to Mick. "Let's go to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

* * *

Rachel was in corridor, tears in her eyes as she was sobbing and covering her mouth before Laurel approached her. "Hey." She held Rachel's arms. "Rachel. Look at me."

"Not again…"

"Look at me." Laurel insisted as Rachel turned to her, cheeks wet and tears in her eyes. "It's not him."

"That mask… that face… I lied to him and now he…"

" _It's. Not. Him._ " Laurel pressed. "Our Tommy, your Tommy died two months ago, remember? And you know that there are other Earths." Rachel nodded, realization dawning onto her as Laurel accompanied her. "I know this is hard but I need you to stay strong."

* * *

"Earth-X." Oliver said as he talked to Tommy in his cell.

"That's right." Tommy nodded. "And I'm dead on this Earth."

" _This Earth…_ " Oliver nodded as Tommy smiled.

"I'd almost prefer that. I was born into the Reich." Tommy explained. "The whole world is the Fatherland. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training… we all grow up without a choice."

Laurel and Rachel, who found it hard to watch her former lover in the outfit he had hated as Oliver kept on talking with Tommy. "You have a choice now. You can tell me where to find the others from Earth-X."

"On my Earth, you are my best friend." Tommy said before glancing to Rachel and Laurel briefly. "I would die for you."

"I would have died for you." Oliver replied.

" _Would have_?" Tommy repeated.

"You sacrificed yourself for us. Twice." Laurel said. "We lost you twice. And each time…" She paused, the grief catching up. "You tried to save the people you love. The woman you love." In that moment, Tommy's face twitched as Rachel kept on looking at him with her measuring stare as she turned to Rachel. "It was like losing a limb."

"You weren't just my best friend." Oliver added. "You… you were my brother… and despite our disagreements…. Despite how much you may have envied me… in the end, you saved us. Gave up your own life twice to save the people you care about."

"And we were there." Rachel said. "No matter how much jealous you were at Oliver… or how much angry you may have been at me for lying to you… there was still some light in you. Deep down you were a good person."

"And we believe that you can still be." Oliver said.

"No, you don't understand." Tommy protested fearfully. "If I talk, if I break, the Fuehrer will kill my father. He'll kill my family, everyone that I love."

"We won't let that happen." Laurel assured him. "We will stop him."

Tommy leaned onto the glass. "Do you believe you can do that?"

And that's when Rachel heard  _that undertone_  in Tommy's voice before she held Oliver's arm as he was about to reply. "You know, for a moment, you had me fooled. Until you looked at Laurel." She narrowed her eyes as Tommy's face twitched in anger before he composed himself. "And there it is again. The anger and jealousy in your eyes. You're good, I'll give you that. For a moment, I really believed that you were like my Tommy. That we could reach you. But you're just like Richard was. My ex-husband. A manipulator. A liar. A murderer. A psychopath." Tommy narrowed his eyes at Rachel. "You sell that " _frightened boy_ " act well, I must admit but I see right through you. We were never gonna reach you, were we?" She challenged.

Tommy stared at her for a long moment before he laughed viciously like a maniac. "You know, I studied my doppelganger's history and I can see what he saw in you. And I must say, he was soft and weak, for not killing you for lying to him and giving you another chance. I would have carved your heart out with no second thoughts."

Rachel paled at the thought but she reminded herself that it was not  _her_  Tommy as he turned to Oliver and Laurel. "And you two are really special kinds of idiots." He said as he grinned at Oliver and Laurel, amused with a fierce glare. "Your naivete would be charming, if your weakness wasn't so pathetic. Is that how it is on your planet? Everybody swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so weak?" He mocked as he bit his lip. "The Reich will change that. The weak will be eliminated, your entire world will be enslaved but you…" Tommy pointed at Oliver. "You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly…" Oliver, Laurel and Rachel were shocked by Tommy's ruthlessness but they kept reminding themselves that it was not him but still... it felt like if they were looking at Prometheus before they could reach him. "In ways that would give even monsters nightmares."

Tommy chuckled as he dropped his mask. "I really wish that I could live to see it." He reached inside his upper jaw to pull out a tooth as Oliver, Laurel and Rachel realized what was he about to do as they widened their eyes in shock.

"No!"

"Tommy, don't!"

Tommy swallowed the cyanide capsule as the foam started to form in his mouth. Oliver opened the door as Rachel covered her mouth as the man, who looked like her former lover, just committed suicide and Laurel hugged her as she broke down in tears, while Tommy collapsed on the floor, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes face their evil doppelgangers as they attempt to stop their schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

Rachel was in Speed Lab, sitting on stairs as she wiped her face before Laurel neared her, as she wiping her cheeks too. "I know that… it must have been hard… seeing Tommy…"

"It wasn't Tommy." Rachel said firmly. "He may have had his face but… it wasn't him. Not really."

"But seeing him…" Laurel couldn't finish the sentence.

"It does not make it any easier." Rachel nodded. "But our Tommy died two months ago." She held Laurel's hand as neither of them could hold back tears any longer as they were consoling each other.

* * *

"Are you sure sending Thea and Roy with Ashley away was a good idea?" Henry asked Oliver. "I get that it's your daughter but it's kind of all hands on deck, don't you think?"

"If we're gonna fight an entire Earth full of Nazis, I don't want my daughter or sister anywhere near this mess." Oliver said and Henry nodded, acknowledging his point.

"And what about Team Arrow?" Henry asked.

"Someone needs to keep an eye out for the people from Earth-X." Bruce said. "Justice League will be here ASAP. Victor spread the word out. And I set up the Wayne Enterprises satellites to do it too."

* * *

"How long before you can get…" Henry stopped as he scowled. "In Kandahar? I thought you said they were in Brazil. Lyla, this is an entire Earth full of Nazis, so I don't…" He groaned before hanging up and kicking a nearby cart of equipment. "Damn it!"

"Wow. Pissed too much?" Caitlin quipped.

"We're on our own." Henry snapped. "I tried to call in some cavalry but who knows when they get here in time."

"Who?" Caitlin asked, confused as Henry sighed.

"Someone I was  _really_  hoping we would not need. But this is all-hands-on-deck and we're kind of short-handed." He went down the corridor before he noticed Sara in the opposite direction as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Henry bit his lip. "So… about what happened the other day…"

"Let's…" Sara stopped. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You don't need to say anything." Henry said. "All I'll say is that if you want to break up with me because I was rushing it, I'll understand. But to be clear, I had that ring just-in-case someday, not anytime soon and…"

"Stop." Sara interrupted him as she raised her hand. "I get it. I really do. But I'm not ready for more. And like I told you back with the League of Shadows, I don't want to give up on what we have either. But now's not the time, OK? We'll talk about this when it's over."

Henry nodded as she kissed him on this cheek and walked down the hall.

* * *

Barbara was looking at the computer before she turned on the P.A. system. "Guys, I think I found our Nazis. They're at Dayton Optical Systems."

* * *

_**Dayton Optical Systems** _

The Flash sped to the car park, as Supergirl landed, while Batman, Nightwing and Green Arrow arrived in Batmobile and on bike.

"Just a quick reminder – super-speed, neither of us have it." Green Arrow snapped.

"Noted." Supergirl and the Flash nodded as they walked down the car park.

"So, what do we know about this place?" The Flash asked. "Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

" _Because… they had something we need._ " Dark Arrow said as he, Overgirl, Dark Flash and Blitz Knight and Deathwing showed up and Dark Flash put down a small glass box with some crystal inside.

"Whatever you stole…" Green Arrow growled.

"We're gonna want it back." The Flash finished.

Blitz Knight laughed. " _That's what I like about you. Your confidence._ "

" _It is so predictable._ " Dark Arrow continued. " _You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them but if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way…_ " A 'beep' went off as the masks faded away and Overgirl revealed the face of Kara Danvers, Dark Arrow revealed the face of Oliver Queen, Dark Flash revealed the face of Harrison Wells and Blitz Knight revealed the face of Jason Todd and Deathwing revealed the face of a young man as Batman, Green Arrow, Supergirl and the Flash gasped.

"How do you feel about us?" Dark Arrow asked smugly.

"This is sick." Green Arrow managed to say.

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Dark Arrow said.

" _Thawne_?" The Flash whispered, as in his stomach formed a pit of dread.

"Direct from Earth-1. Do you like my face?" The yellow speedster smirked.

"It's the face you were wearing when I became the Flash." Barry swallowed.

"I thought I'd put it on again, you know, for old times sakes. Plus, handsome." Thawne grinned.

"I watched you die!" Green Arrow snapped.

"Yeah, so did I." The Flash nodded.

" _Or did you_?" Thawne smirked. "It's time travel, Barry. So very confusing. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?"

Batman stared at the young man, who seemed to be an Earth-X version of Nightwing, he looked older but Batman couldn't help but wonder… " _Jason_?  _Damien_?"

"That's not possible…" Nightwing whispered.

"Hello, father." Damien smirked.

" _Father_?" Green Arrow turned to Batman in disbelief.

"How… why…"

"Because you were weak and pathetic. Compassion crushes you. Mercy destroys you. That's what was your downfall, old man." Earth-X Jason smirked. "You took me in and raised me, when my parents were murdered by rebels."

"And I was proud to be your son and son of Talia al Ghul. One of the most powerful women on our Earth. Until you betrayed us." Damien said as Green Arrow widened his eyes.  _Bruce's and Talia's son…_

"And so we crushed your pathetic rebellion." Jason finished as Bruce and Dick paled.  _It was like looking at his sons at worst…_

"Tommy killed himself." Green Arrow noted.

"I heard that your Tommy sacrificed himself to save your pathetic merry band." Dark Arrow smirked. "That's what this Earth does. It makes people soft."

"We've been watching you." Overgirl continued. "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of two worlds. On our Earth we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse." Supergirl said, sickened.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion." Overgirl shot back. "The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana." She laughed. "My pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland."

"Then go back there." The Flash said.

"This is not your Earth." Green Arrow sneered. "Leave."

"I don't answer to the likes of you." Dark Arrow retorted arrogantly. "My allegiance is to the Fatherland…" He turned to Overgirl. "And to my wife."

" _His wife_?" Supergirl repeated. "Gross!" She turned to Green Arrow apologetically. "No offense."

"We're giving you one more chance. Go home." Green Arrow said.

"And stay there…" Supergirl continued.

"All of you." The Flash added.

"Or we'll make you regret staying here." Batman finished.

Thawne put his mask on as he sped off and the Flash started to chase him and Green Arrow notched an arrow as Overgirl laughed.

"And what do you think that's gonna do?" She taunted. "Bullets bounce off of me."

"Oh, this arrow won't." Green Arrow released the bowstring as the arrow flied through the air, the lead casing falling off to reveal a green tip that pierced Overgirl's shoulder as Kara's doppelganger grunted in surprise as Kara smirked before turning to Batman and Green Arrow.

"You know, guys, when we discussed that we would need a contingency in case me or Clark were exposed to red or silver kryptonite again, I don't recall any of you talking about ' _evil doppelgangers_ '." Kara deadpanned.

"Remind me to put that on the list later." Batman said.

Overgirl yanked the arrow out of her shoulder and flied up but Supergirl knocked her down on the ground with her super breath as Dark Arrow neared her, while Blitz Knight threw batarangs and Batman dodged and threw his own batarangs at Blitz Knight before he rushed at him and Deathwing engaged Nightwing but their combat skills were evenly matched as Batman traded blows with Blitz Knight and Nightwing and Deathwing were fighting with their sticks.

"You're good. But not nearly that good." Deathwing smirked as Nightwing blocked his sticks.

Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet and through them surged electricity as he used his shock gauntlets to gain an advantage against Blitz Knight as he managed to knock him down as Blitz Knight laughed. "Ruthless when you need to me. That's why I like you." He got up as they again traded blows with Batman.

Deathwing and Nightwing kept on fencing before Nightwing knocked Deathwing on the floor. "You're good, but I'm better!" Deathwing rushed at Nightwing, fighting again.

Dark Flash knocked the Flash on the ground as Dark Arrow neared Overgirl.

"Get the Prism out of here!" Dark Arrow ordered as Dark Flash, Blitz Knight and Deathwing retreated with the device while the doppelgangers of Batman's students knocked Batman and Nightwing on the ground. "Are you alright?" Dark Arrow asked Overgirl.

"I'm pissed." Overgirl sneered.

"Well, take it out on that." Dark Arrow turned to the construction site as Overgirl used her heat vision, slicing through the metal as the building started to collapse.

"Kara!" Batman ordered to Supergirl, who flied in the air.

"It's gonna fall." The Flash paled.

"Barry…" Batman turned to the speedster, who grabbed both heroes and they rushed to the construction site as Batman and Green Arrow fired steel cables to steady the building, the Flash evacuated the workers and Supergirl was welding the steel beams supporting the building.

As they finished the job, they met down on the ground. "The site's clear." The Flash said.

"And stabilized." Supergirl nodded.

"Nice work." The Flash chuckled.

"Let's not celebrate just yet." Green Arrow intervened.

"Arrow's right, they have what they need and they're gone." Batman nodded.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"The device they stole is called the Prism." Barbara said.

"What on Earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry demanded. "It's basically a spectral emitter that…"

"Uses quantum entanglement." He and Barbara said in unison.

"It can also create a stable fusion reaction." Caitlin noted.

"OK, which all means what?" Iris inquired.

"Well…" Henry cleared his throat. "With the right expertise, they could turn that thing into a neutron bomb."

"Which means we need to find the evil doppelgangers ASAP." Laurel ordered.

"This might help." Barry showed up with a kryptonite arrow, with bloodied tip.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Iris widened her eyes.

"Yup." Barry nodded.

"Why on Earth would you have kryptonite arrows?" Iris snapped at Oliver as Laurel gave her a glare.

"In case Kara went rogue." Bruce said simply.

"You didn't shoot Kara, did you?" Barbara asked Oliver.

"Not exactly." Oliver shrugged.

"The other archer, caped man, man with sticks and flying woman are Oliver, Jason, Damian and Kara of Earth-X." Barry explained.

" _Damian_?" Henry scowled.

"You're not talking about…" Barbara trailed off as Barry nodded. "Oh, my God…"

" _Damien_  as in Damien Darhk?" Laurel scowled.

"No. Damian Wayne." Bruce corrected. "My son."

" _You have a son_?" Oliver demanded.

Bruce shook his head. "Had. It's… it's a long story. He… was mine and Talia's son." He looked down sadly as everyone looked solemn.

Henry sighed. "It's complicated. You all know that Talia was deeply in love with Bruce." Everyone nodded. "Well, despite Talia renouncing her place in the League of Assassins, she wanted to preserve Ra's legacy and during that time…" He turned to Bruce.

"You all know that we were… involved for a while." Bruce continued. "One day, when I confronted Talia about her operations, she revealed that she had been raising Damian for ten years. She wanted him to be raised under my tutelage." He sighed. "At first I believed her but… Damian was… arrogant, ruthless at first. I didn't even look at him at as my own son at first. He even beat up Tim because he wanted to take his place as my partner."

"The third Robin." Oliver said as Bruce nodded.

"Tim got injured badly and I wanted to cast Damian out." Bruce said. "Until one of Ra's schemes was to use Damian as his vessel to lengthen his life and…" Bruce sighed. "I just couldn't turn my back on him. I saved him… that day I really saw him as my son… and we began to respect each other… until I allowed him to become Robin and Tim retired. Eventually he saw Talia and Ra's for who they really were and renounced them. But…" Bruce wiped his face, looking sad. "One of Damian's clones created by the Ninth Circle killed him three years ago. That was a year before you were exposed, Oliver."

Laurel put a hand on his shoulder as they looked into his sad eyes. "You did what you could, Bruce."

"After that… I couldn't bring myself to train another Robin. And now… it's like I'm seeing my son at his worst." Bruce muttered.

"It's not him." Oliver said. "Not really."

After a solemn moment, they got back to work. "We need to focus on finding the Earth-Xers." Bruce ordered as Alex took a look at the kryptonite arrow under the microscope.

"These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation." Alex explained.

"You mean like a sun?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts." Alex nodded. "Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Can you track it?" Harry asked.

"We'll figure it out." Oliver said optimistically.

"We better be quick." Rachel said as she entered the lab, getting to work with Henry, Harry, Barry, Alex and Barbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Earth-1 Damian Wayne was inspired by Batman Incorporated Inc. where Damian's adult clone created by Talia killed him, so that's why Earth-1 Damian Wayne is not here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	6. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes attempt to stop the scheme of Earth-X villains, with an unfortunate outcome, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Green Arrow, White Canary, Black Canary, Catwoman, the Flash, Batman, Firestorm and Alex left S.T.A.R. Labs as they found the Nazis hideout.

"Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter." Green Arrow said.

"Alex, Sara and I will sweep the northwest corner and take positions." Black Canary noted.

"It's wall-to-wall Nazis in there." The Flash said as he showed up.

"S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator, the Prism that they stole, into some kind of a superweapon." Alex said.

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat." The Flash muttered.

"Agreed, let's take her out first." Green Arrow nodded.

Supergirl and Firestorm flew in the air as the rest entered the compound and scoured the area.

"There's no sign of the Prism." Alex said.

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere." The Flash deduced.

"We got incoming." White Canary quipped as Nazis burst in, surrounding them and a streak of red lightning passed by them as the Flash followed it.

Green Arrow and Alex fired, while Black Canary and White Canary and Batman engaged the Nazis.

"I see their Flash, their Supergirl, their Nightwing." Alex said as she stabbed one of the Nazis with her knife.

"Where's their Arrow and Batman?" White Canary demanded as she, Catwoman and Black Canary were fending off the soldiers with their sticks before White Canary rushed at Deathwing.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"Any word from the team?" Caitlin asked as Barbara was at the computer with Henry.

"Nothing. They're at the shipping depot. But no word since then."

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridor before he stopped and paled upon facing Dark Arrow.

"Oh, God." Harry paled.

" _There is no God._ " Dark Arrow said.

Harry turned around and started to run and pressed a button on the console, triggering an alarm before Dark Arrow whacked him in the face with his bow, knocking him out.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Central City_ **

Supergirl and Firestorm flied in the air, shooting down the Nazis as Black Canary and White Canary were fending off Nazis, while Alex was shooting them down and Batman and Green Arrow were fighting with Deathwing but he was able to hold his own against their combined efforts.

" _So you're relying on Fuhrer's doppelganger to help you, father? You're as much pathetic as my Bruce was. He begged me to have mercy on his family… right before I snapped his neck._ " Deathwing sneered as Batman glared and kicked him back.

But then, Overgirl sent Green Arrow flying in the air as he hit a pile of crates and she knocked Batman down on the floor.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

They saw the footage of Dark Arrow knocking out Harry as they looked startled.

"Oh, shit…" Henry swore.

"You, you, you and you, hide." Mick ordered to Henry, Barbara, Rachel and Iris.

"What about Caitlin?" Iris asked.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here." Mick said and Caitlin paled, realizing what she had to do.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Central City_ **

Green Arrow was knocked down on the ground as he stared at the havoc. Firestorm was flying around, throwing fire blasts as White Canary and Black Canary were fighting Overgirl and Batman got up, fighting Deathwing once more and Alex and Catwoman were fighting the remaining forces.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Dark Arrow and Blitz Knight entered the Speed Lab, looking around before Mick fired from his flamethrower but both Nazi doppelgangers jumped over the railing and dodged with acrobatic grace. "Afraid of a little heat?" Mick growled.

Dark Arrow fired a bola arrow, restraining Mick to a pillar, causing for him to drop his flamethrower. " _No._ "

" _We fear nothing._ " Blitz Knight finished.

"Bet you're pretty angry and scared right now." Mick smirked.

" _I thought we told you that we fear nothing._ " Blitz Knight sneered.

"Actually…" Killer Frost said as Dark Arrow turned around as Killer Frost grabbed his bow, freezing it, with his hand holding it. "He was talking about me. Didn't think this through, did you? Just you against us."

" _I don't need to think to kill you._ " Dark Arrow shot back before from his bow surged some kind of energy, knocking Killer Frost down on the floor.

" _Anyone else want to be a hero?_ " Blitz Knight called out.

Then, on cue, the Canary, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Nightwing, Katana, Huntress and Red Arrow showed up. "They wanted to wait." Mr. Terrific smirked. "But I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City** _

Alex was shooting around, trying to shoot Dark Flash, who managed to throw her in the air before the Flash caught her.

"Thanks."

Supergirl threw a Nazi through the hall as she then landed down.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Dark Arrow dodged the Canary's staff and kicked Wild Dog back before he blocked Katana's sword with his bow and knocked Mr. Terrific on the ground. Huntress and Red Arrow fired but Dark Arrow blocked the shots with his bow as Wild Dog rushed at him with his knife and Canary again attacked with her staff and kicked Dark Arrow back. Dark Arrow grabbed Wild Dog's arm and blocked Canary's attacks with his bow before he threw Wild Dog on the ground.

Red Arrow, Nightwing and Katana were fighting Blitz Knight, who blocked their attacks with his gauntlets before he grabbed Katana by her head and slammed her to the ground and he kicked Red Arrow in the chest hard and she slid down the floor. Blitz Knight threw two batarangs, hitting Katana and Nightwing in their shoulders as then, a jolt of electricity surged through them, knocking them out.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Central City_ **

Green Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, Black Canary, White Canary, Batman, Firestorm and Catwoman took down the last forces of Nazis before they heard loud stomping and saw a silver robot with a bright green stone on his chest.

"What the hell is that?" White Canary demanded.

"Metallo." Supergirl realized.

The robot fired a green beam from the stone on his chest, sending Supergirl to the ground. Firestorm flied towards Metallo but he swung his hand, knocking Firestorm away as he hit a pillar, causing for Jax and Stein to split.

Overgirl and Dark Flash rushed and knocked Green Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Black Canary, White Canary, Batman, Firestorm and Catwoman down on the ground as Overgirl neared Green Arrow, who weakly tried to notch an arrow. " _Hate to do this to a handsome face but…_ "

Metallo neared Green Arrow and the last thing he saw was a metal foot nearing his face before the world went black.

* * *

As Oliver came to, he, Laurel, Sara, Selina, Barry, Alex, Jax, Stein, Bruce and Kara were chained up and with power-dampening collars around their necks.

"Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked.

"We need to work on your definition of " _alright_ ", Ollie." Laurel drawled.

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked Stein.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein said.

They heard slow clapping of hands as they turned around to face Thawne as everyone glared hatefully. "Well, here we are." Thawne laughed. "This is fun, for me. Not so much for you." He pointed at Barry. "All the times you've killed me and now here all I have to do is to kill you once."

"Enough, Eobard, enough." Overgirl said as she approached him.

"Hey, you might want to listen to her." Alex pleaded. "We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first."

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara glared at her Nazi doppelganger.

"Well done." Dark Arrow praised as he neared Overgirl.

"It wasn't a problem." Overgirl said before she collapsed on the floor before Dark Arrow held her. "The pain… the pain…" She whispered. "I don't know how much longer I can bear it."

"It's alright. It's alright." Dark Arrow assured her. "You're gonna be alright because we found her. We found her and now we have her." He and Overgirl turned to Kara. "We have all three of them…" They both turned to Laurel and Sara, who paled, not liking how they were eying her.  _The eyes… full of hate._   _It was apparent that they were not fond of Earth-X Lance sisters._  "We broke that traitorous whore and took the one thing that she cherished the most in the world, tearing her apart right in front of her eyes and humiliated her. And we're gonna do the same thing to them."

"Why do you hate us so much?" Laurel demanded.

"What have we ever done to you?"

Dark Arrow neared them, glaring. "You will see..." Then he turned to the rest. "Once we kill all your friends… we will take away the only family you have… right in front of you… and make you suffer in the most horrific pain possible. And you're gonna beg me to kill you… just like  _she_  did. You two were a stain on the Lance family."

Laurel and Sara paled, not liking what the evil counterpart of the man they loved, was planning for them as they glared hatefully.

"If you hurt my friends…"

"I did hurt your friends." Dark Arrow interrupted Barry. "I really enjoyed hurting your friends."

"Are they alive?" Oliver demanded.

"Yes, yes, for now." Dark Arrow nodded before turning to Kara. "We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it." He corrected himself. "It would be preferable. But for the time being, you are more valuable as leverage."

"To save my life." Overgirl clarified. "That's your little mission statement, isn't it?" She mocked. "Help people, save lives. Well… now's your chance."

"The general is dying." Thawne explained.

"Her blood." Alex realized. "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

"Yes." Overgirl nodded. "Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun."

"But we can save her." Dark Arrow promised. "We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor."

Kara paled, realizing what were they planning with her.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Alex sneered.

"Such loyalty." Overgirl chuckled, amused. "My sister tried to kill me."

"That's why you stole the Prism?" Barry realized. "So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara…"

"And cut into her and steal her heart." Bruce finished.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs." Overgirl smirked.

"Hey." Oliver said, getting Dark Arrow's attention. "I'm gonna kill you."

"No, you won't." Dark Arrow replied smugly. "You're weak. And all of you choose the high road." He sneered at the heroes. "You're heroes."

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Barbara, Rachel, Iris and Henry were hiding in the corridors as Nazis were scouring the area.

"We can't take them all on our own." Barbara said.

"Let's hope the cavalry arrives soon." Henry agreed.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Oliver Laurel, Sara, Selina, Barry, Alex, Jax, Stein and Bruce came to as they were on dirtied ground as they got up, looking at people with striped uniforms and heard a sound of gate closing before they looked around and the dreadful realization dawned onto them…  _they were on Earth-X._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Act 2 here. Next chapter, beginning of Act 3. Plus, there will be an appearence of Earth-X Laurel but I won't do what the showrunners did with her. However, it won't be a nice look either. And BTW, if Dinah, Curtis and Rene couldn't beat Earth-X version of Oliver, why would they think they could take on Green Arrow in 6x14? What a bunch of morons.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes meet unexpected saviors on Earth-X and Earth-1 as Henry and Sara have an unexpected reunion with someone they had thought long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Everyone looked around, horrified at what they were seeing. "So, this crap-hole's Earth-X." Sara quipped.

"Wells was right." Oliver said.

"He usually is." Barry nodded.

"It's hard to believe that a place like this actually exists, on any Earth." Alex said.

"This is a nightmare." Laurel paled as she looked around.

"Yeah, no kidding." Selina nodded as Bruce held her, assuring her.

"Stars and triangles." Jax said, noticing the badges on the prisoners.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have "committed" to land in here." Stein explained.

Jax noticed a man with short hair as he turned to him. "What's the pink triangle for? What did you do?"

"I loved the wrong person." The man explained as Alex and Sara paled, realizing what did he mean.

"We gotta get out of these things, transmute us out." Sara ordered as she looked at her cuffs.

"That's not gonna work." Bruce shook his head as he looked at the collars. "I'm sure they put the collars on Jax, Stein and Barry so that they couldn't use their powers."

"But why are we wearing them?" Laurel asked as she turned to Oliver, Selina and Bruce. "We're not metas, so what's the point?"

"Doesn't matter." Sara said. "There's too many guards here anyways."

"They're gonna kill my sister." Alex panicked.

"Not if we can help it." Laurel assured her.

"We're gonna get back to our Earth before then." Barry nodded.

"How? We don't even know how we got here." Jax pointed out.

"No, we don't." Oliver nodded. "We're gonna figure it out. Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place and we're gonna get back to the people we love."

"I hope everyone else is OK." Barry said what everyone was thinking.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_ **

Cisco woke up to hear bouncing of a ball as he looked around to notice that he, alongside with Harry, Rene, Mia, Helena, Dinah, Tatsu, Caitlin, Dick and Curtis were in the cells in the pipeline.

* * *

Henry, Iris, Barbara and Rachel were in the ducts as they tensed as they saw Thawne and Kara, restrained to a gurney in a lab.

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel asked.

"We need to cut the power, that might set them back before they can operate on Kara." Barbara suggested as she turned to Iris. "You know this place better than all of us. Any ideas?"

"We need to get to the Pipeline and get Cisco." Iris said. "He could turn off all the power to the building and breach us out of here."

"Do you know the way?" Henry pleaded.

"I think so." Iris nodded.

"That will buy us some time." Henry nodded. "Let's just hope the cavalry I called gets here in time."

* * *

**_Earth-X_ **

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Bruce, Alex, Selina, Stein, Barry and Jax were standing in a row as the Nazis aimed at them.

"So, these are the heroes." A man with a familiar voice said.

"Yes, Sturmbannfuehrer." One of the soldiers nodded as Laurel and Sara widened their eyes to see their father in a Nazi officer uniform.

"Oh, my God…" Laurel whispered, like if she was in a nightmare that she wanted to desperately wake up from as Earth-X doppelganger of Quentin Lance looked at them in disappointment.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes… this is Nordic perfection." The Sturmbannfuehrer neared Sara. "Why would you align yourself with the unpure?"

"Because I like men and I like women." Sara said firmly.

Earth-X Quentin huffed in disappointment. "You know, I had a daughter, who looked just like you, with similar compulsions." He caressed her cheek. "And I expunged that  _filth_  from my family line forever." He then turned to Laurel. "And you… my older daughter was even greater disappointment… the traitor… siding with her, against me. My own blood…" He grabbed Laurel by her arm, who glared hatefully at her father's doppelganger. "She had been protecting that whore and lying to me, her own father for years… and the Fuehrer made sure she would suffer. And I will make sure you will too. I'm going to make you wish you were dead, just like we made her…"

"Go to hell." Laurel sneered at her father's evil doppelganger as he scoffed, amused though.

"Fierce… that's what I loved about you, baby girl. But we will break you, just like her." The Sturmbannfuehrer smirked as he turned to the remaining prisoners. "Bring them all. And him!" He pointed at the other man. "But make  _her_  watch them die." He turned to Laurel, who paled.

The Nazis forced Oliver, Barry, Sara, Jax, Bruce, Selina, Stein and Alex into a row as Oliver, Bruce, Selina, Alex and Sara were trying to discreetly free themselves from the cuffs before they whirled around but the Sturmbannfuehrer pressed a trigger and through the collars surged a jolt of electricity, incapacitating them all.

"Up!" The Sturmbannfuehrer ordered as everyone glared at him hatefully. "Go." They went into a row towards the hill as Laurel's eyes were getting wet, not wanting to believe that her father's evil doppelganger would execute her family and friends. "Turn around."

"Please, don't do this, I am begging you, please…"

"Silence!" The Sturmbannfuehrer smacked her on her cheek, knocking her down on the ground. "Turn around." He ordered to the rest as he neared Oliver. "I know you are not him but I cannot stomach the sight regardless." He put a black bag over Oliver's head before nearing his men. "Ready!" Laurel started to sob as she was about to watch her husband, sister and best friends die, while the Nazis aimed their guns at them. "Aim!"

Suddenly, a blue beam froze the guns with crackle of ice as the Nazis dropped them as everyone looked in disbelief at a familiar face with fur-lined coat and protective glasses. "I hate " _fire_ "."

" _Snart?_ " Stein, Jax, Sara and Barry said in unison as Oliver put the bag down, as they stared in disbelief.

"About time!" The prisoner laughed.

"Kill them all!" The Sturmbannfuehrer yelled before Laurel got up and knocked him on the ground while Oliver, Sara, Alex and Bruce engaged the soldiers and Jax and Stein ran to take cover, while Snart shot around with his cold gun and they all ran towards a trench to take cover.

"So, you're Leonard Snart's doppelganger." Barry quipped.

"No, I'm Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo." Leo smirked before eying Barry. "That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?"

"Leo." The prisoner pleaded as Leo came to and turned to him.

"Right. Time to make you shine, buddy." He took off the prisoner's collar.

"Uh, you might want to close your eyes." The prisoner warned.

"Why?" Jax scowled as the prisoner shined in blinding yellow light and flew in the air, to their astonishment.

"Well, I believe he just answered your question." Stein muttered.

The prisoner fired at the Nazis with laser beams from his hands, knocking them down on the ground before landing down. "Come on, let's go." The prisoner said.

"Where are we going?" Oliver demanded.

"To our base." The prisoner said.

" _Your base_?" Sara asked.

"And… who are you?" Laurel demanded.

"I was actually thinking the same thing about you all." The prisoner replied.

"You might have to tell us on the way." Leo suggested as they started to run across the hill, away from the Nazi forces.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_ **

Barbara tried to hack into the S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline door before she groaned. "Damn it."

"We need to override it." Henry said before they heard footsteps, causing for them to hide in the vents. "Hope the Legends and the Justice League are gonna get here in time with the cavalry I called."

"But what about Kara?" Rachel asked.

* * *

**_Earth-X_ **

The heroes entered the Earth-X version of Arrow bunker as they told their story to Ray and Leo.

"You still haven't told us which Earth are you from? Clearly, it's not this one." Leo quipped.

"We're from Earth-1." Barry explained.

"Earth-1?" Leo gapped before turning to the prisoner. "Well, golly."

"Am I missing something here?" Jax scowled.

"I'm from Earth-1 too." The prisoner explained.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry realized.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." The prisoner nodded before showing them a tablet. "I think you guys came through this."

"A temporal gateway?" Barry scowled.

"Same physics as the breach." Stein nodded.

"Only it is more stable and larger." Bruce supplied.

"Yeah, much larger." Stein said.

"So, we have a way to get back." Alex said.

"So, where is this thing?" Oliver inquired.

"It's actually not too far from here." Leo explained.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact." The prisoner said.

"Well, we'd drive there." Leo quipped.

"Good. So take us to it." Bruce ordered.

"Can't do that." The prisoner shook his head.

"Why?" Sara demanded.

"Because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis." The prisoner explained.

"We've beaten worse odds." Laurel said optimistically.

"Look, it's our only way home." Barry pleaded. "We're going through it."

"Nobody's going through anything." They turned around to face a man, who looked like Winn Schott. "Because we're blowing it the hell up."

" _Winn_?" Alex gapped, looking at her sister's best friend.

"Please, Freedom Fighter General Schott." Leo corrected.

" _General_  Schott?" Alex repeated incredulously.

"Yeah and who are you?" Winn demanded.

"New friends from Earth-1." Leo explained.

"They're on our side." The prisoner added.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home." Jax snapped.

"We don't exactly  _want_  to." Leo corrected.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis." Barry retorted.

"The Nazis that want to cut open my sister." Alex supplied. "We have to get them back."

"Eliminate that facility and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies." Stein finished.

"I'm sorry but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years." Winn protested. "We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate the Fuehrer from his army. We are trying to turn this war around."

"And leave their friends and families at the mercy of the five psychos that have ravaged us for years?" A young girl in an armor and holding a gun stepped up. "No one should leave their family behind.  _No one._ "

Winn glared at the girl. "That kind of thinking got your father killed."

"But bought you time to save your men, remember?" The girl sneered.

"She's right." Sara nodded. "All we need is a little bit of time. Let us go into that facility and through that gateway."

"The gateway is guarded by thirty Panzer XIIs, fifty Sturmtigers and one-hundred Schutzstaffel officers. Not the best odds maybe." Leo pointed out.

"I'll take them." Alex said instantly.

"No." Winn shook his head. "You will not. We are blowing up that gateway right now. Final order." He walked down as Alex followed him, trying to convince him of otherwise.

"I hate that guy." The girl muttered.

"Thanks for trying to vouch for us." Laurel turned to the girl.

"My Dad gave up his life to save my family." The girl said. "I would do anything to see him again. Denying you the chance to get back to your families would be wrong. He actually was one of the people trying to help your counterparts." She turned to Sara and Laurel, who nodded in understanding.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"Ashley." The girl said as Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Bruce widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Your father… wasn't he by any chance Henry Fyff?" Sara tried as the girl gapped.

"You knew my father?"

* * *

As Oliver, Sara and Laurel finished the story to her, she was sitting down with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad he's happy, you know." She smiled. "Always trying to help others. I'm glad that your Henry and my father are more like than I thought."

"What was he like here?" Laurel asked.

Ashley sighed. "He was running supplies for the Fuehrer's forces. One day, my cousin Riley was diagnosed with terminal disease. And in Reich is no place for weak." Oliver, Laurel and Sara tensed, already suspecting where this was heading. "So, the day they decided to execute him and my aunt Nicole for protecting him, my Dad smuggled us all across the border, underground, with the help of your counterparts." She turned to Laurel and Sara. "For months, Dad was bringing supplies to the resistance forces and to our family to buy Riley time. Until, one day, they caught you all smuggling." She looked at Laurel and Sara. "You were branded as traitors by the Fuehrer and Prometheus and the Blitz Knight executed my father live on TV for everyone to see what would happen…" She sniffed. "If… if anyone betrayed the Reich. I was twelve and I watched them cut my Dad's head off, like if it was just… a… practice dummy."

Sara and Laurel tensed, imagining how hard it must have been for her to grow up without a father. "And  _us_?" Laurel asked.

Ashley sighed, wiping her eyes. "You joined the resistance, Laurel. You were known here as Black Banshee."

"Black Canary, Black Siren, Black Banshee… I see a pattern here." Bruce said.

She turned to Bruce. "Always so clever, are you?" She smiled. "You were one of the resistance leaders, Bruce. And you tried to save my Dad but Deathwing killed you."

"How did my son…" Bruce murmured before Ashley interrupted him.

"You were a minister in the Reich and you were in political marriage with Talia al Ghul." Ashley explained as everyone felt a pit of dread form in their stomach. "She was… leading the special forces called the Thanatos Guild. The best of the worst assassins in the entire SS. Your son Damien was their leader. Jason… one of your adopted sons found out you had been helping the refugees and sold you out. You became a fugitive." Bruce paled. "You and your other sons, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake and Laurel tried to save my father and the refugees but they caught you all and executed you. Save for Laurel." She turned to Laurel and they noticed a dreadful look in her eyes. "The resistance managed to destroy the Thanatos guild and Talia but with heavy casualties."

"What happened to my counterpart?" Laurel asked.

"Well… let me show you and you'll understand." Ashley said as she got up.

"Wait, she's here?" Oliver demanded.

Ashley nodded as they followed her to a door. "This is where she spends most of her time. Sometimes, she helps with food, supplies… but she never went out into the field anymore."

"Why not?" Laurel asked.

Ashley opened the door as they looked at a woman in the shadow. "Laurel. Would you like to help?"

"With  _what_?" The woman in the shadow with Laurel's voice asked.

"Laurel, you can't keep standing aside…" Ashley pleaded.

"Have you looked at me?" The woman stepped out from the shadow as they looked at the burns on the face of the woman, who looked like Laurel and her hands… three fingers missing a nail and bruises and cuts all over her body as Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Bruce looked disgusted. "I'm damaged goods, Ash. There's no helping me. You have no idea what they did to me…"

Ashley sighed. "Living in the shadow is no way to live."

"I have nothing worth living for." Laurel's counterpart said as Ashley closed the door.

"Oh, my God…" Sara whispered.

"What happened to her?" Laurel asked as Ashley sighed.

"When they caught Black Banshee, the Fuehrer and his best friend, one of his generals…"

"Tommy…" Oliver realized and she nodded.

"They were ashamed that one of their best friends and someone, who the Fuehrer had wanted to purpose to, betrayed the Reich's believes and protected her sister from the Reich's wrath. So…" Ashley sighed. "All I'll say is that they wanted to make her suffer in the most horrific way possible and bloodiest ways you can even imagine. You don't want to know half the things they did to her. She tried to stay strong for weeks. Black Banshee was one of the fiercest warriors in the Resistance and the Fuehrer did not kill her because he didn't want to make her a martyr. So, he made sure that he would break her spirit and humiliate her, make her beg them to kill her. No matter how much they cut into her, she would not break. So, if they could not kill her, they would make her wish she was dead.

In the end, they forced her to watch the footage of Sara's execution. The man she had loved and her father and best friend, shunning her, hating her, humiliating her… they completely broke her. When we found her, she…" Ashley swallowed. "She lost will to fight. She wanted to help our cause and helped with supplies and injured if needed… but never went out in the field. She thinks that we may endure but we will  _never_  defeat them."

"Do I want to know what exactly they did to her?" Sara asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to know just the half of things they did to her. I know all of that because I saw the footage." She shivered at replaying the footage in her mind. "After the torture, she broke and told them where our base back then was. We managed to get out but with heavy casualties. And when we rescued and nursed Laurel back to health… she was never the same ever again. No person with at least a flicker of humanity would do to her what the Reich did."

"Oh, my God…" Laurel whispered, in her mind the worst-case scenarios of torture they could have prepared for her.

Ashley nodded as everyone felt sick at the mental image before Oliver held Laurel.

"Hey, we won't let that happen to you. Ever." Oliver promised.

Alex then stepped up. "Hey, so I managed to convince Winn. He said we have an hour."

"You said my Dad's alive on your Earth?" Ashley turned to Sara, who nodded. "If we can… I want to see him. On the other side. Please."

Bruce, Selina, Oliver, Sara and Laurel nodded.

"We can't promise you that… but if we can…"

She nodded in understanding.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_ **

Barbara, Henry, Rachel and Iris snuck into the Time Vault as Barbara overrode the console and cut off the power in the building before Thawne could start the surgery on Kara.

* * *

**_Earth-X_ **

"Laurel." Laurel entered the room, where her doppelganger was curled to a ball and she covered her hand. "It's gonna be OK."

Earth-X Laurel looked up. "You… who are you?"

"I'm your doppelganger. And so is…" As Oliver entered, Earth-X Laurel backed off, horrified.

"No, stay away from me!"

"Hey, it's OK. It's OK." Oliver promised, raising his hands. "I won't hurt you."

"We're the good doppelgangers." Laurel promised. "And we're here to tell you that you can't give up. You need to keep on fighting. You need to have hope."

"No, we can't win." Earth-X Laurel shook her head. "They'll catch us, torture us, cut into us…"

"Hey, I know it was hard what you've been through…" Laurel pleaded.

"No, you don't." Earth-X Laurel glared. "You don't know what it's like when your lover humiliates you, torments you in the sickest ways possible, no food, no clean clothes, no water, forcing you to watch your baby sister suffer in the most terrible ways possible..."

"But you can't give up." Laurel pleaded. "You need to stay strong."

"Things will turn around." Oliver promised. "Please."

"No, they won't. Because they have too many people." Earth-X Laurel sneered. "Hope is for naïve. The strongest will always win and the weakest will always lose. They'll crush you."

"No. They won't." Laurel said.

"How do you know that?" Earth-X Laurel pleaded.

"Because there's one thing that makes us different from them." Oliver said. "We have people in our lives worth fighting for."

* * *

As they were preparing the battle plan, Bruce got an idea.

* * *

Leo drove the truck inside the camp as they let them in, with Oliver disguised as Fuehrer.

Oliver entered the camp's command center as the Sturmbannfuehrer stepped up. "Mein Fuehrer, we were not expecting you."

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon." Oliver sneered, trying to act as authoritative as he could. "Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgangers,  _my doppelganger_ …" He raised his voice. "Escaped his execution."

"Yes, he did." The Sturmbannfuehrer nodded.

"And?" Oliver continued.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them." The Sturmbannfuehrer explained.

"Good." Oliver nodded. "Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?"

" _Deployment_?" Oliver scowled.

"She is inbound and ready." The Sturmbannfuehrer explained.

Oliver turned to the screen, where on the sky was a Nazi version of Waverider. "The doomsday device." Oliver realized.

"The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, mein Fuehrer. Shall we send her through?" The Sturmbannfuehrer asked.

"As scheduled." Oliver nodded.

"Begin!" The Sturmbannfuehrer ordered before turning to Oliver. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that will be all." Oliver said.

"Very well." The Sturmbannfuehrer nodded before remembering. "Before I go, I have something to ask you, mein Fuehrer." Oliver narrowed his eyes as the Sturmbannfuehrer aimed his gun at him. "Did you honestly believe me to be stupid enough that I would not verify who you are?!"

Oliver paused for a moment before he punched the Sturmbannfuehrer and took cover behind one of the soldiers as the rest opened fire on him. Oliver grabbed a machine gun and shot around, taking down all the soldiers before he turned off the dampener and the Flash entered the facility. "How did it… Oh." He looked around the dead bodies.

"Barry, we have a problem, the gateway control's been damaged." Oliver said as the Flash gapped.

"We can't turn it on?"

"We can't turn it on  _here_." Oliver explained. "But there should be a manual override at the platform.

Barry sighed. "Alright, we're gonna have to fight our way through."

* * *

" _Guys, we have a problem._ " Leo called out as the rest of the heroes was sneaking into the facility.

"What kind of problem?" Laurel asked.

" _A weapon is heading to blow up the facility._ " Leo said.

"A weapon? You mean a missile?" Alex asked.

" _Not exactly._ "

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_ **

As they kept on hiding in the Time Vault, suddenly, Thawne snatched them and zapped them to a lab as he pinned Barbara to the wall, grabbing her by her throat as the soldiers restrained Henry, Rachel and Iris.

"Turn the power back on."

"Never." Barbara sneered.

"Let her go." Henry glared before Thawne turned to him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. I underestimated you, Fyff."

"What are you talking about?" Henry gapped before Thawne turned to Barbara.

"Oh, he doesn't remember, does he?" Thawne laughed. "Well, pity. It would have made this so much sweeter…"

* * *

**_Earth-X_ **

Firestorm blasted through the door as Green Arrow, Batman, Black Canary, White Canary, Catwoman, the Flash and Alex burst in with Leo, taking down the Nazis before Alex and Green Arrow helped cover Jax and Stein, while they split as they turned on the console. As a Nazi behind Stein was about to kill him, a gunshot rang out as on the other side of the compound was Ashley with a rifle.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Thawne was about to vibrate his hand through Henry's chest before he was knocked down on the floor and Atom enlarged himself. "Ray!" Henry laughed.

Dark Arrow notched an arrow but suddenly, a claw on a wire caught his hand as he was yanked towards Deathstroke and slammed him to the ground.

* * *

The Nazis were rushing down the corridor before a sonic scream sent them flying back as Black Siren glared on the other side of the corridor. "I hate Nazis." More Nazis came at her from behind before two metal boomerangs took them down as Digger Harkness caught his weapons.

* * *

"Oh, jolly boy, this is so much fun!" Harley Quinn laughed as she and Rick Flag shot down the Nazis with Diablo throwing fireballs at the soldiers.

* * *

" _Attention all prisoners, the cavalry has arrived!_ " Nate announced on P.A. system.

"About time!" Rene smirked.

And then, Nate opened the door as he smiled at them.

* * *

In the Speed Lab, Deathwing and Blitz Knight were scouring the area before they were ambushed by hail of arrows as the two villains dodged and Nyssa al Ghul and Shado burst in with a small group of assassins as Nyssa engaged Deathwing, who blocked her sword with his sticks.

" _Hey, Auntie._ "

"Hello, nephew. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Nyssa smirked before she dodged his attack. Realizing they were outnumbered, Blitz Knight threw a smoke pellet on the ground as a cloud burst out, concealing himself in the smoke.

" _Deathwing, fall back!_ " Blitz Knight ordered.

" _She's mine!_ " Deathwing snapped as Blitz Knight groaned.

" _Damn you, fool._ " Blitz Knight retreated as Shado was about to shoot him down but she missed due to the smoke.

Nyssa and Deathwing kept on fighting, their skills evenly matched as Nyssa eventually dodged Deathwing's fierce attack and stabbed him in the chest as Damian coughed out blood before Nyssa pulled out her sword and cleaved his head off as she sighed, sad. "I'm sorry… but you're not him. Not really."

* * *

Rachel. Ray, Henry and Barbara carried Kara to the Speed Lab before Ray was incapacitated by an arrow that overloaded his suit as he collapsed on the floor.

Dark Arrow notched another arrow before Green Arrow showed up with Overgirl as he had an arrow on her throat. "Lower your weapon or I'll kill her."

* * *

Vixen, Canary, Cisco, Killer Frost and Firestorm were fighting Metallo as their combined energy attacks managed to destroy the robot.

* * *

"Her neck doesn't seem invulnerable, so I will say it again. Lower your weapon." Green Arrow ordered.

"Don't listen to him, just shoot her." Overgirl sneered.

"No! No." Green Arrow pleaded as Dark Arrow glared but hesitated, considering his options as he had notched an arrow. "I can save your wife's life."

"There's only one way to save me." Overgirl retorted.

"We have friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, there are ways to do this without hurting Kara." Green Arrow explained.

"He's lying!" Overgirl yelled. "Do it for the Fatherland!"

Dark Arrow kept on thinking before he and Overgirl vanished in a red bolt of light. More Nazis then entered before one of the assassins shot them down in quick succession with his bow as he neared Rachel. "You alright?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she nodded. There was something familiar about the man.

* * *

Later, they swept the S.T.A.R. Labs of Nazi forces as they met on Waverider.

"What did you want to show me?" Henry asked as he followed Sara.

"Henry…" Sara took a breath. "Back there… I met someone… who reminded me how much it matters to be with your family, no matter what. And… I realized that we've been through a lot and... no matter what, we should face it side by side. Just like Ollie and Laurel do."

"I don't want to force you to it if you don't…"

"I'm not talking about that." Sara interrupted him. "Just…" She took a breath. "Do you believe in second chances? That… someday… somehow… you might be again with those you love and start over, when you lost them?"

"What do you mean?" Henry asked as Sara opened the door and Henry gapped to see a young teenage girl in front of him as they both gapped.

"Dad?" Henry opened his mouth but no sound came out as he looked at the girl's cheeks… her blue eyes… the smile on her face… he was speechless. "You look just like him." She said as tears were forming in her eyes. She neared him and slowly touched his cheek. "I've dreamed about this moment for ten years. Seeing your smile again… hearing your voice… when I lost you, it was like if my whole world… and now… I… I missed you so much…" She hugged him, breaking down in tears as the realization dawned onto Henry, who slowly returned the hug.

"My little baby…"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was thinking about describing in flashbacks what they did with Earth-X Laurel and Earth-X Sara exactly but then, it felt disrespectful towards the Black Canary character and too brutal in retrospect, so I have decided not to write it and I couldn't bring myself to kill off Stein like they did in the canon.
> 
> And yes, that's right, the Suicide Squad and LoA has come to help and the next chapter will show up the JL as well in the final battle.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	8. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow, Flash, Legends, Justice League, Suicide Squad and League of Assassins prepare for their final showdown with the invaders from Earth-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So much for a simple weekend in Central City, is it?" Laurel drawled as she and Oliver were in Waverider cockpit.

"At least everyone's safe and sound." Oliver assured her as they hugged each other.

* * *

"Oh, my God…" Henry wiped his face as the girl, who looked like his daughter at her late teens finished her story. "I don't… I don't even know what to say. You… you grew up into such a strong woman and…"

"I wouldn't have been able to go through this without you." She held his hand. "You saved your family. You were always my hero, Dad."

Henry laughed. "I've always wondered what would have happened to you if it was me, who had died in the car accident. Now I know… you'd find the strength to get through this." He hugged Ashley as the tears formed in their eyes.

* * *

Rachel was massaging her throat and looking at the bruises in the mirror before she noticed an assassin behind her as she gapped, startled as he turned around.

"I did not mean to scare you." The assassin said. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Don't worry about me." Rachel smiled. "I appreciate your concern but this isn't my first rodeo."

"I can imagine." The assassin nodded. "I hope you can make through this. I've heard what happened with Thomas Merlyn. And about… your relationship."

Rachel nodded, looking down guiltily. "You know what's crazy? Few days ago, I watched an evil, crazy doppelganger, of the man that I loved, commit suicide right in front of me. He mocked me for being a liar, pathetic and sentimental and threatened to kill my friends. I know it was not really him… but it makes me wonder, what would have happened if I never met him. If he would go down the path that monster…" She turned away for a moment. "I just wish things had been different between us. That I had not lied to him. Maybe he'd still be alive."

"Did he love you? Despite what you've done?" The assassin asked.

Rachel sighed. "He gave me another chance. And I wanted to see it through with him but…" She closed her eyes. "I guess some things are not meant to be. Maybe I never deserved love."

"Do you believe it?" The assassin asked as Rachel raised her brows. "Do you believe he would have hated you?"

Rachel sniffed. "All I know is that I wish I had not lied to him and been honest to him from the start. Maybe things could have been different."

"Maybe it's not too late for that." The assassin assured her as she looked unsure. "What I do know… is that you cannot give up hope. And that in the end, we'll all see the light as our journey continues."

Rachel looked at him intrigued. "Who are you?"

"Someone, who's trying to make up for his sins." The man said cryptically as she wondered… there was something familiar about him. "You can call me Kafarra."

"It means " _penance_ "." Rachel smiled. "What are you making penance for?"

But she never got her answer as the assassin walked away.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you're saying that the whole reason the Nazis invaded this Earth was only to get Kara's heart?" Hal demanded as he, Arthur, Victor and Diana were talking with Nyssa, Bruce, Oliver, Slade and the rest of the heroes.

"Plus, they had Nazi versions of Jason, Oliver, Damien, Kara and the speedster that killed Barry's mother is working with them." Bruce nodded.

"Well, kid, you've come a long way from blowing up missile launchers and shooting arrows into people." Slade deadpanned.

"We need to find the other Waverider." Laurel said.

"We got a pretty good idea." Curtis said. "I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar limit, I assume."

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City." Zari said.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world." Ray Terrill nodded.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world." Curtis nodded.

"Failure's not an option." Oliver said. "Losing is not an option! We are gonna win and we are gonna show these people that this Earth belongs to us!"

"Great speech." Killer Frost quipped.

" _Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Queen but we're being hailed by a fellow timeship._ " Gideon announced.

"Put it on." Oliver said.

The hologram showed Dark Arrow.

"What do you want?" Sara demanded.

" _To offer a truce._ " Dark Arrow said.

"In exchange for what?" The Flash asked.

" _We will return to our Earth peacefully if you meet my one demand. Supergirl comes with us._ " Dark Arrow said.

Anticipating the answer already, they all glared hatefully at Dark Arrow.

"Here's another difference between you and me." Oliver glared. "I don't abandon my friends!" He turned off the channel as they prepared for one final battle.

* * *

The Wellenraiter flew down the streets, firing upon as people scattered around in panic and on the ground, Blitz Knight and Dark Arrow marched down the street with the Nazi forces as they were shooting down every civilian in their sight and the police was unable to fight back before they turned to the smoke that was dissipating to face Green Arrow, Alex, the Flash, Black Canary, White Canary, the Canary, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Huntress, Catwoman, Red Arrow, Steel, Mick, Leo, Vixen, Batman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Nightwing, Killer Frost, Atom, Red Hood and Cyborg and Nyssa, Shado and an army of assassins with Deathstroke, Digger Harkness, Harley Quinn, Rick Flag, El Diablo and Black Siren.

" _Kill them all!_ " Dark Arrow ordered.

"Yes, Fuehrer!"

"Ready, aim, fire!" Nyssa ordered as the assassins fired from their bows, shooting down a large portion of Nazi forces, with Green Arrow, Huntress, Red Hood, Harley, Flag, Harkness and Red Arrow and Shado kept on shooting and El Diablo fired fireballs before the remaining assassins together with the rest engaged the Nazis in close combat.

Batman engaged Blitz Knight in close combat while Green Arrow engaged Dark Arrow in close combat. The Flash engaged Thawne in super-speed fight.

The Nazis threw around grenades as Wild Dog, Black Canary and the Canary helped evacuating civilians.

* * *

Green Lantern and the Waverider were chasing the Wellenreiter, trying to shoot the Nazi timeship down from the sky.

"Guys, it's not working, we have to disable their shields." Henry noted as he and Barbara and Rachel looked at the screen.

* * *

"We're on our way." Killer Frost said as she was ice-sliding to the Wellenreiter with Vixen, Zari, Katana and Wonder Woman as they got onboard the ship as they took out the Nazis guarding the cockpit.

"We're on the bridge but we don't know what we're looking for." Zari said.

" _Hang on. We're working on it._ " Henry said.

" _Got it. It should be a red blinking button_." Rachel said.

* * *

Cisco let Harry sit at the pilot seat as he used his Vibe powers to get on the Wellenreiter and get Caitlin, Amaya, Zari, Tatsu and Diana out before Harry fired at the ship.

* * *

Mr. Terrific was throwing around his T-Spheres with miniaturized Atom, taking down the Nazis as Wild Dog, Flag, Harley, Red Hood, Huntress, Red Arrow, Nyssa and Shado were shooting them down, with the Canary and Black Siren taking them down with their sonic screams, while the rest was engaging the Nazis in close combat.

Supergirl and Green Lantern were fighting Overgirl in the air as the Flash was chasing Dark Flash across Central City as they were engaging in super-speed close combat.

Green Arrow and Deathstroke were fighting Dark Arrow, who used his bow to block their combined efforts. "You fight well, Slade." Dark Arrow praised. "Pity you didn't survive our experiment to enhance your strength on our Earth, you would have been a perfect super-soldier."

"Well, I suppose my doppelganger was a moron." Deathstroke smirked before he swung his sword but Dark Arrow jumped back.

Batman, Red Hood and Nightwing were fighting Blitz Knight, who jumped back. "Why do you fight by him?" Blitz Knight glared at his doppelganger. "He's weak and let you to die."

"You know the difference between you and me?" Jason snapped. "I don't have an ego like you!"

* * *

Harry counted to ten before he used the Waverider's arsenal to open fire on the Wellenreiter, blowing the Nazi ship up to smithereens as a portal opened and Cisco, Amaya, Zari, Tatsu and Caitlin jumped through onboard the timeship.

* * *

The Flash pinned Thawne to a pillar as he vibrated his hand. "Come on, end it. End it!" Thawne yelled, goading Barry as he put his hand down. "What's stopping you?" Thawne gapped mockingly. "Oh, I forgot, Barry Allen is above killing. Isn't that right?" Barry seethed, wanting to kill his nemesis more than anything but it would make him no better than Thawne was. Instead, the Flash punched Thawne in his face, knocking him hard on the ground before he rushed to S.T.A.R. Labs and returned with a large device. "What are you doing?" Thawne demanded as he got up.

"I won't kill you… but I can make sure you won't hurt me or anyone I love, ever again." The Flash turned on the Speed Force Bazooka and fired it on Thawne, who started to disintegrate and scream out in pain before he disappeared in a flash of light, torn to pieces. "Enjoy eternity in Speed Force, Eobard."

* * *

Batman and Blitz Knight kept on fighting before Blitz Knight knocked Batman on the ground and pulled out his gun, about to execute Batman. " _Goodbye, old man._ "

But then, an arrow pierced his chest and a bullet shot him in the head from behind as Nyssa lowered her bow and Red Hood lowered his gun.

"What deadly shot is quicker? The head or the heart?" Red Hood quipped.

"Does it matter? Dead is dead." Nyssa shrugged.

"You did not have to kill him." Batman snapped as he got up.

"If you thought we could lock him up or save  _him_  of all people, you're even more naïve than I had thought." Red Hood shot back as Batman sighed, realizing he had a point as he looked at the Blitz Knight's corpse.  _This wasn't the Jason he knew anyway…_

* * *

Supergirl and Green Lantern kept on fighting with Overgirl until Kara's evil doppelganger started to glow bright yellow and clutch and shake around in pain.

"Oh, crap." Henry groaned.

" _I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels._ "

"Supergirl, your doppelganger is about to have a meltdown." Harry said.

"What do I do?" Kara asked, frightened.

"You need to fly her up, up and away! Now!" Harry ordered as Kara grabbed Overgirl with her arms, flying up to the sky until there was a large explosion…

* * *

…and Dark Arrow stopped fighting the Green Arrow as he turned around and looked up to the sky as he realized that his wife had just died. "No!" He screamed and knelt down as Green Arrow notched an arrow. Dark Arrow seethed and glared hatefully. "I'm gonna kill you…" He turned around as Green Arrow released the bowstring, shooting his evil doppelganger in the heart as he collapsed down on the roof of the van, dead.

* * *

Green Lantern caught Kara in a net as he descended down on the ground safely with her as she came to.

"Why do I always get the damsel in distress?" Hal quipped as Kara laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to the story.
> 
> I will continue Dearden Chronicles and THE DAR(H)K WAR saga with crossover stories but I will need to watch the next crossover this Christmas before I start writing my own version.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the war with the invaders from Earth-X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I'm glad to know you're OK." Ashley told Henry, who looked at the doppelganger of his daughter as they smiled at each other.

"You could come with me, you know?" Henry offered. "Live with me and Aunt Nicky. Have a second chance at family…"

"My real family is waiting for me on Earth-X." Ashley smiled as they hugged each other. "But you'll always be with me, Dad."

"And you'll always be with me, honey." He kissed her on her forehead as the tears formed in their eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley smiled. "I should get back. I'm sure Aunt Nicky on my Earth-X is gonna be super pissed I put myself in danger like that."

Henry paled as a pit of dread formed in his stomach. "Oh, no, Nicky, I completely forgot, she's gonna kill me for dragging myself into this mess…"

Ashley laughed hysterically. "Does she yell at you often and breaks your nose and give you a black eye?"

"At her best." Henry nodded, chuckling as they laughed.

"It's good to know that there's one constant in our family, is that you  _don't_  want to piss off Nicole Anne Fyff." She smiled as they embraced each other again. "Goodbye, Dad."

"Goodbye, honey. Be careful."

"You too." Ashley nodded as Cisco opened for her the breach back to Earth-X as she entered the portal, while Oliver, Barbara, Sara and Laurel approached him.

"Are you OK?"

Henry wiped his eyes. "Yeah. I will be."

"Are you still mad at me?" Sara asked as he turned to her, smiling.

"How could I be? You gave me the chance to see my daughter grow up… and now I know that if it I had died instead of her, good people would look after her." Henry said as she held his hand.

"Look, about how I acted…"

"I don't care about that anymore, don't worry." Henry assured her. "Look, I know that I might have rushed it and I get that if you're not ready for more… but like you said, I hope that wherever our journey goes… we'll face it together."

"We will." Laurel promised as they were standing together. "We're family. And we look out after each other no matter what."

* * *

"Barry, are you OK?" Kara asked Barry as she was nursing his injuries. "You had me worried there."

"You had me worried too." Barry said. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Same here." Kara nodded. "You scared the crap out of me. Out of all of the people in the Justice League, you're my best friend. And we've been through a lot and… we both know what it's like…"

"To be different from other people." Barry nodded. "Sometimes Iris doesn't get that… But I'm trying."

"Maybe the reason it sometimes doesn't work out is because she can't see that… the toll this takes on you." Kara said.

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

Henry entered the house as behind him were Mia, Mick, Bruce, Selina, Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Barbara.

"I hope you'll like the dinner at Nicky's." Sara assured him.

"Well, it's gonna be fun to see the hacker boy when he…" Sara nudged Mick, glaring at him before he remembered they had wiped Henry's memories.

"Nicky." Henry called out as Nicole rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank God. You scared the crap out of me."

"Don't worry, it's OK." Henry assured her before Nicole looked at his face.

"God, did those soldiers do this to you? Who were they?"

"Oh, you should see the rest of the gang. That's what we get for trying to take on an entire Earth full of Nazis." Mick said bluntly, amused as Oliver, Laurel, Barbara and Sara glared at his bluntness.

"What… what the hell did he mean by that, Hank?" Nicole demanded as Henry and Mia paled, knowing the look in her eyes as he was too afraid to reply as her face burned red in anger before she turned to Mia. "So that's what you guys have been doing the whole time! Fighting Nazis from another Earth! Do you have any idea how dangerous it could have been?!"

"Nicky, it's not…" Henry didn't get to finish his sentence as Nicole grabbed him and Mia by the collars of their shirts and dragged them to a corridor.

"Shut up! You two and I are gonna have a long freaking talk about getting yourselves in over your heads, Henry Samuel Fyff and Mia Dearden Merlyn!"

"Ollie!"

"Babs!"

"A little help here!" Henry and Mia begged.

"You're on your own, Hank!" Barbara said quickly, backing off towards the door.

"You'll figure it out, Speedy!" Oliver replied quickly, looking at the furious Nicole nervously.

"Oh, you're gonna stay here, Oliver Jonas Queen, we're gonna talk about you dragging my family into this circus too, when I'm done with them!"

Oliver paled, frozen in place as Laurel, Sara, Barbara, Bruce, Selina and Mick went towards the door quickly.

* * *

_**Later, Wayne Manor** _

"It was crazy, was it, Bruce?" Selina smiled at him.

"Yeah." Bruce nodded as they were watching the news. "And it also made me wonder, we've been through a lot." He turned to Selina. "And all our sins, all our tragedies, all that pain… it will always be with us. But as long as were together, we can endure all of it. And it made me wonder, if Barry and Iris and Oliver and Laurel can be together despite all that…"

"Are you saying…" Selina paused as Bruce knelt down and pulled out a ring.

"Selina Kyle, will you marry me?"

Selina's eyes were getting wet as she covered her mouth. "Yes." She said lowly.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"Thank you." Rachel nodded gratefully to Nyssa as they shook hands.

"Tommy was my friend too." Nyssa assured her. "I'm sure he's watching over you. If you and your friends need anything, I'm one call away."

Rachel nodded in understanding as Nyssa went on the boat, where Shado was inside, treating a man in black mask, who was injured and on his chest were burns and other fresh scars.

"The Lazarus pit has lost its effect." Shado explained as she bandaged the man's body. "I tried to use my herbs to heal him but we need to get back to Nanda Parbat to treat him properly."

"You took a great risk, aiding your friends, when you have not recovered from the battle with the Beast and the League of Shadows."

"I…" Tommy smiled weakly. "I had to do something. I had to see them again…"

"Be quiet. You should rest." Shado held him down as Tommy closed his eyes, losing strength. "It will take months before your injuries will heal properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Strongest Together, CRISIS ON EARTH-X story in THE DAR(H)K WAR saga. Honestly, one of the things I didn't like about it was Barry/Iris and Oliver/ Felicity melodrama around it and I don't like Barry/Iris pairing at all, since it's not going the way it does in the comic books. And it has been pointed out to me that the Henry/Sara drama here may have been just as annoying and frankly, I can't say I disagree with it and maybe I could have handled this better. But I hope that you guys have enjoyed this story nonetheless because if I am being honest, CRISIS ON EARTH-X is not exactly my favorite crossover but I am curious about Batwoman crossover the next season.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
